


台风雨

by luciano0416



Category: super vocol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	台风雨

方书剑拎着一袋杨桃回家的时候路过了那条街，上次他走进那条街的时候还是在一个月前，一个化着浓重妆容的男人挽住了他，接下来他花了五百块钱换了十分钟的抚摸，三分钟的插入和一阵战栗后的射精。

他刚开始有点担心，回去还查了一下，发现大家第一次都是这样之后才放下心来。

当他又路过那条街时，发现自己又有了足够的钱，于是他给家里打了个电话，说去同学家里玩，然后踏入了那条街。

上次他根本没怎么好意思抬头看，这次要好好挑，他想。

已经有一些人注意到他，开始向他靠近。妆太浓，太清秀，太高，太胖，他一个个地筛除，最后注意到的是蹲在角落里的一个人。

那个男人穿了一个黑背心蹲在角落里抽一根烟，胳膊上都是肌肉，两边的头发也剃得露出了青色的头皮，方书剑差点以为他是一个健身教练，没事会发健身房传单告诉你哪块肌肉在哪里的那种。

方书剑走过去的时候他也没有要站起来的意思，只不过把手机翻过来放在膝盖上，下垂眼冷冷地瞥了方书剑一眼，然后接着全身贯注地吸烟。

方书剑想了一会，也蹲了下来。

“多少钱一次。”

“七百。”

有点高了，方书剑想，他又看了一眼那个男人，不过值了。

龚子棋还是挺意外的，这个小孩看上去还是一个穷学生，居然也没有和他砍个价。

方书剑站起来整了两下衣服，“那我们走吧。”他说。

当他们快要到达前面那栋老旧的居民楼的时候，闷热得让人窒息的空气突然变了味道，硕大的雨点砸向地面的每一处。方书剑只觉得踩着的青苔变成了小河，但他没有飘走，龚子棋拉住了他迅速地向前跑，他每一步都能溅起更大的水花，刚过膝的牛仔裤湿了一大半。  
龚子棋住的是一个单间，走的时候没关窗户，窗台湿了一大半，龚子棋把窗户关上，随手拿抹布抹了两下。

“你先去洗吧。”他打开风扇，扔给了方书剑一块浴巾。

方书剑出来的时候，他已经把风扇打开了，还给方书剑切了两块西瓜。

“我去洗了，你先吃点西瓜等一下。”

吃完了两块西瓜龚子棋还没有出来，于是他把杨桃洗干净放在了盘子里。

他咬下第一口，龚子棋就出来了，裹着一片浴巾，半裸着露出了一身肌肉。

汁水流到了他的手上，龚子棋的微张着口，一下下地舔舐他的掌心。

那么他和我一样也尝到了这酸涩的味道么，龚子棋褪下他身上的浴巾时，他突然想到了这一点。

龚子棋揉弄着他胸前的两点，手指划过他的小腹，留下了长长一段水渍。风扇正对着床头，方书剑受不了的时候脖颈会微微仰起，看见了它挂在外面的灰尘被吹了起来。

他抓着龚子棋的屁股操进去的时候雨更大了，雨水一层一层地从窗上落下来，融化了太阳粒子和挣扎的暴风。

龚子棋小声地喘息着，小声地呻吟着，风扇上的灰尘都比他声音大，他摸了一把龚子棋的腰，已经全是汗了，他把龚子棋的头发拨到另一边，一挺身又进入了他。

他掐着龚子棋的腰快速地抽插着，龚子棋带着不常见的迷茫抬起眼看他，他滞住呼吸，射了出来。

“你可以等雨停了再走。”龚子棋抓起了那个他咬了一口的杨桃，放进了嘴里。


End file.
